barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie and The Three Musketeers
Barbie and The Three Musketeers is the 16th computer-animated Barbie movie that was released on September 15, 2009. It is based on the novel The Three Musketeers by Alexander Dumas. Official Summary Join Barbie as Corinne, a young country girl headed to Paris to pursue her big dream – to become a female musketeer! Never could she imagine she would meet three other girls who secretly share the same dream! Using their special talents, the girls work together as a team to foil a plot and save the prince. Come along on an action-filled adventure that dares you to dream as never before. Plot Corinne D'Artagnan is a country girl from Gascony who dreams of being a musketeer in France. On 1560, She goes to Paris with a letter for Monsieur Treville, the captain of the musketeers and an old friend of her father, hoping to be accepted as a musketeer. But being a musketeer is not easy for Corinne. She is made fun of, and hired as a palace maid, not a musketeer. She meets her co-workers, three other girls who also dream of being musketeers too: Viveca, Aramina, and Renée. The next day when they return to work, a chandelier drops, and Viveca, Aramina, and Renée show off their musketeering skills. Corinne also finds a small ruby and above finds that the rope has been cut. An old maid named Hélène overhears their conversation and takes them through a secret passageway, where she leads them to the old musketeer training room, and agrees to train the four girls to be true musketeers. Soon the four girls are mastering their skills with Hélène's help. One day, while Corinne is cleaning the windows, she spots the prince hanging from his flying machine and runs to help him. The prince thanks Corinne, but later, she finds that the rope has been cut, just like the chandelier! One night, Corinne, Viveca, Aramina, and Renée decide to celebrate their musketeering skills and walk into the dark, quiet streets. They encounter a man who pulls out a knife, and Corinne realizes it matches the ruby she found next to the chandelier. They soon discover that the Regent's men were sneaking weapons into the masquerade ball to kill the prince! Finally, Corinne and her friends have a chance to save Prince Louis from his evil cousin with a very clever plan. Prince Louis names them royal musketeers. In the end, Corinne and her three friends ride horses saying,"All for One, and One for All". Starring the Voices of Music The music in Barbie and The Three Musketeers was composed by Eric Colvin. The theme song of the movie is "All For One", performed by Keely Hawkes Pressly. Hawkes also performed another song in the film, "Unbelievable", and the third song featured in the movie, "Making My Way", was performed by Leslie Mills. Gallery Merchandise Videos Bloopers *The first blooper shows Corinne as she leaves Gascony and Miette tries to reach her but when jumps she hurts Alexander with her claws. Then she says "Sorry!" and laughs quietly. *The second blooper shows Corinne and Prince Louis in their balloon ride.Corinne says "Look there's the castle.." and then adds "and there's...my cat?" Miette is seen in a small balloon. *The third blooper shows Corinne and Prince Louis in the ball dancing scene. After he ask Corinne to dance and she accept, he starts hip hop dancing. Then Corinne and the other characters start to dance hip hop too. *The fourth blooper shows Miette being chased by Brutus in the rose garden. Miette accidental runs into the roses leading Brutus there too. *The fifth blooper shows Viveca during the fighting scene. She accidental covers herself with her ribbons and one of the bad musketeers confused. Then she says "Musketeer down!" *The blooper scene shows Aramina during the fighting scene. She tries to open her fan but it seems stuck and when it opens it makes her fall down. She laughs and says "I meant to do that." *The seventh blooper shows Renée during the fighting scene. She throws the violin bow into a wrong place and we can hear something getting broken. Then she says "I'll be in my trailer." *The eighth blooper shows Corinne during the fighting scene. She slides down the stairs and falls down in front of some cookies and starts to eat them *The last blooper shows the girls riding and saying "All for one.." and then the fall from their horses. They laugh and continue "And One for all" Trivia *"The Three Musketeers" was mentioned in Barbie of Swan Lake, Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale, and Barbie in The Pink Shoes. *This film has sold over 1,293,938 DVDs. *Aramina quotes two lines from Shakespeare's play "Romeo and Juliet." *Tim Curry (the voice of Philippe) also played a villain in Disney's live action version of The Three Musketeers (1993) as Cardinal Richelieu, in addition to playing the evil Mouse King in Barbie in the Nutcracker (2001). *On the official website, Alexander is called "Henry." *In the trailers, Viveca is called Trista. *In the trailers, the girls are shown to have different maids' dresses, and different ballgowns. *In the trailers, Viveca, Aramina, and Renée reused the other Barbie movies characters models. **Viveca's character model is Teresa from Barbie & The Diamond Castle. **Aramina's character model is Melody, also from Barbie and The Diamond Castle. **Renée's character model is Nikki from Barbie in A Christmas Carol. *The aliases Corinne, Viveca, Aramina and Renée use are puns. **Lady Barbecue is a pun on "Barbie" and "Barbeque." **Duchess Ivana Party is a pun on "I Wanna Party." "Teresa" **Abbey Birthday is a pun on "Happy Birthday." "Renee" **Countess Ada Lettuce is a pun on "Head of Lettuce." "Summer" *This was the first movie to use the new Barbie font, which was also used on Barbie's 50th anniversary celebration. However, there's a picture of the previous movie to use the new Barbie font. *This is the first Barbie movie where appear all Barbie's friends: Teresa, Nikki and Summer. Allusions to the original story *While speaking to Trèville, Corinne says her father's name is D'Artagnan. D'Artagnan is the one of the protagonists in the original novel. *Like the hot-blooded D'Artagnan, Corinne is shown as a brave and feisty young woman who gets angry when people tell her that girls can’t be Musketeers. *Alexander, Corinne's horse, is a nod to the author of the Three Musketeers novel, Alexandre Dumas. *When the other girls invited Corinne to stay with them, Viveca mentions that their former roommate was Constance. In the novel, Constance Bonacieux is the woman that D'Artagnan falls in love with. *One of the guests at the masquerade ball is introduced as the Countess de Winter. She is named after Milady de Winter, one of the antagonists from the original story. *Monsieur Trèville, the captain of the Musketeers in the film, is named after the captain in the original story, Monsieur de Trèville. *The part when Corinne accidentally falls on each of three girls and makes them angry is similar to the part in the novel when D'Artagnan accidentally ends up falling into each of the Musketeers and making them challenge him to the duel. *Corinne’s hometown is Gascony, which is the name of D’Artagnan’s family estate in the novel. *Prince Louis is named after King Louis XIII from the novel. *The famous fleur-de-lis, which was branded on the villainess Milady de Winter in the story, is on the fronts of the tunics worn by the Musketeers in the film. *Aramina and Renée are named after René Aramis, one of the original novel's protagonists. *Paris, which is France’s capital city and the center location of the original story, is also the location for the film. *In the original novel, D'Artagnan's father gives him a pony. In the film, Corinne's mom gives her 15 crowns and the horse, just like in the novel. Goofs *Corinne, Viveca, Aramina and Renée wear pumps for the Masquerade Ball, though when they transform into musketeers, they're wearing boots. *When Aramina transforms into musketeer, the gem in the middle of her necklace is missing. *In the scene where all four of them are become musketeers for the ball just after they put on their ballgowns, they stand in a line and pull out their swords. If you look closely down the line that starts with Corinne, then Aramina, then Viveca and finally Renée, Renée isn't African-American anymore and is a white girl with black hair. *When Renée is shown playing the violin at the beginning of the movie (before she falls in the fountain), you can see that the sound holes on the violin are too far down than where they should be. *When Corinne first arrives at the ball, she has her hair down. However, it suddenly becomes a bun when she changes into her musketeer outfit. *At the scene before the song, ALL FOR ONE, when Corrine asks; "Are we in?", Viveca first puts her hand on Corrine's, and says, "I'm in", it wasn't Kira tozzer, but Willow johnson. Same is the case with Aramina. Also Known As *German - Barbie und die drei Musketiere *Italian - Barbie e le Tre Moschettiere *Spanish - Barbie y los Tres Mosqueteros *Albanian - Barbi dhe Tre Musketjeret *Greek - Μπάρμπι και οι Τρεις Σωματοφύλακες *Russian - Барби и Три Мушкетера *Polish - Barbie i Trzy Muszkieterki *Finnish - Barbie ja Kolme muskettisoturia *Swedish - Barbie och de Tre Musketörerna *French'' ''- Barbie et les Trois Mousquetaires *Turkish - '' Barbie ve Üç Silahşörler'' *Dutch - Barbie en de Drie Musketiers *Persian -'' باربی و سه تفنگدار'' *Georgian - ბარბი და სამი მუშკეტერი External links *Official US Site Category:Barbie and The Three Musketeers Category:Movies Category:Adaptations Category:Rainmaker Entertainment